


Creeping Ivy

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Lovely Complex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story, they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: prpl_pen  
> Prompt: "You're not them, but you'll do for now."

Seiko's head was getting heavy on his legs, cutting off his circulation a bit, but she was warm and it felt nice to be trusted like that so he didn't ask her to move.

Autumn, a year after graduation, waiting outside the train station for Risa and Otani to arrive.

He suddenly realized that he and Seiko hadn't said a word to each other in fifteen minutes, and then that he wasn't uncomfortable with the silence between them. She was just... there, like another set of limbs and eyes and mind extending from him rather than a separate person. It seemed silly to be awkward with her. It would be like stumbling over being himself.

When had they become... this? When had they changed from being together because no one loved them to being together because they loved each other?

Haruka couldn't remember.

"Hey, Seiko," he murmured.

"Hmm?" she replied brightly, turning to peer up at him with her wide girlish eyes.

It was so hard sometimes to remember that though she was a girl, the body lying in his lap was not, and the shame was thankfully slow in coming these days. Seiko was herself, and that was enough for him.

"When did we become a couple?"

She thought for a moment, then shrugged.

Her thin shoulder bumped his crotch and he blushed slightly, hardly noticing his own reaction. For some reason her answer seemed more important than anything else.

"I don't know, we just sort of got smushed into it. You weren't Otani-kun, but you were there for me, and you were nice. At first I just thought..."

"You're not her, but you'll do for now," Haruka finished softly, talking about himself this time but also about Seiko because they shared this particular story.

She nodded, shamefaced. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't think like that anymore."

He smiled down at her fondly and ruffled her blonde hair. "I know. Me neither."

And just as easily as that, they slid away from the topic feeling perfectly satisfied. It had been a loose end, and now it was neatly sewn into the hem of what they'd made of themselves.

"Those dimwits are late," she grumbled.

He grinned. "Think of it this way: the sooner they get here, the sooner you have to move."

She pouted. "Good point. I hope they drag their butts the whole way here, then, I'm finally comfy."

Haruka leaned his head back, stared at the deep blue September sky, and realized that he was content.

**X**


End file.
